2018 Minecraft hurricane season (roussil97)
The 2018 Minecraft hurricane season is a current event in tropical cyclone formation. Hurricanes Wylva and Xcel from the 2017 season crossed over to 2018 and do not count towards season totals. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_<30kt id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_>35-45kt id:STS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_>50-60kt id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_>65-80kt id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_>85-95kt id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_>100-110kt id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_>115-135kt id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_>140kt-170kt id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_>175kt+ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2018 till:04/01/2018 color:C6 text:Wylva (C6) from:01/01/2018 till:08/01/2018 color:C4 text:Xcel (C4) from:14/01/2018 till:18/01/2018 color:TS text:Annette (TS) from:26/01/2018 till:28/01/2018 color:C1 text:Boura (C1) from:01/02/2018 till:13/02/2018 color:C5 text:Clare (C5) from:18/02/2018 till:24/02/2018 color:C4 text:Donny (C4) from:01/03/2018 till:03/03/2018 color:TS text:Ed (TS) from:13/03/2018 till:19/03/2018 color:C5 text:Finn (C5) from:30/03/2018 till:03/04/2018 color:C5 text:Gaben (C5) from:10/04/2018 till:19/04/2018 color:C3 barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:20/04/2018 till:28/04/2018 color:C4 text:Hilda (C4) barset:break from:11/04/2018 till:25/04/2018 color:C5 text:Idalia (C5) from:29/04/2018 till:01/05/2018 color:C1 text:Jon (C1) from:13/05/2018 till:20/05/2018 color:C2 text:Kinna (C2) from:24/05/2018 till:05/06/2018 color:C5 text:Liam (C5) from:09/06/2018 till:14/06/2018 color:C1 text:Monica (C1) from:17/06/2018 till:21/06/2018 color:C1 text:Nadia (C1) from:23/06/2018 till:25/06/2018 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:01/07/2018 till:12/07/2018 color:C5 text:Ossia (C5) from:04/07/2018 till:06/07/2018 color:C1 text:Piper (C1) from:15/07/2018 till:20/07/2018 color:C2 text:Ryan (C2) from:21/07/2018 till:24/07/2018 color:STS text:Sonia (STS) barset:break from:22/07/2018 till:27/07/2018 color:C4 text:Tammy (C4) from:04/08/2018 till:08/08/2018 color:C1 text:Van (C1) from:10/08/2018 till:17/08/2018 color:C3 text:Winnie (C3) from:23/08/2018 till:28/08/2018 color:C3 text:Xantha (C3) from:23/08/2018 till:07/09/2018 color:C6 text:Yves (C6) from:23/08/2018 till:27/08/2018 color:STS text:Zola (STS) from:02/09/2018 till:03/09/2018 color:C1 text:Alan (C1) from:05/09/2018 till:10/09/2018 color:C5 text:Bernida (C5) from:10/09/2018 till:10/09/2018 color:TS text:Celine (TS) from:10/09/2018 till:10/09/2018 color:TS text:Deidre (TS) barset:break from:10/09/2018 till:10/09/2018 color:TS text:Evan (TS) from:10/09/2018 till:10/09/2018 color:TD text:30MC (TD) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2018 text:January from:01/02/2018 till:01/03/2018 text:Feburary from:01/03/2018 till:01/04/2018 text:March from:01/04/2018 till:01/05/2018 text:April from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December from:01/01/2019 till:01/02/2019 text:January 2019 TextData = pos:(580,30) text:From the pos:(627,30) text:Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale Active systems From the Minecraft Hurricane Center in Stockholm, Sweden 27MC.CELINE Tropical Storm Celine ...Celine organizing... 28MC.DEIDRE Tropical Storm Deidre ...Deidre sheared... 29MC.EVAN Tropical Storm Evan ...depression upgraded to tropical storm... 30MC.NONAME Tropical Depression Thirty-MC ...and another tropical depression forms... Systems Tropical Storm Annette Forming in a leaf of baroclinity from a potent non-tropical cyclone, Annette was a short-lived sheared Tropical Storm that didn't affect land. Hurricane Boura A poorly organized area of convection became a Tropical Depression early January 26, later becoming a named storm later that day. Boura began moving fast not long after being named. Thanks to a baroclinic environment, Boura rapidly intensified into a severe tropical storm. Shortly after becoming a Severe Tropical Storm, Boura started to became extratropical. The extratropical remants of Boura reached a minimum pressure of 921 mb. Post-analysis later revealed Boura became a hurricane as it transitioned into a extratropical low. Hurricane Clare Hurricane Donny Tropical Storm Ed Hurricane Finn Hurricane Gaben Hurricane Hilda Hurricane Idalia Hurricane Jon Hurricane Kinna Hurricane Liam Hurricane Monica Hurricane Nadia Hurricane Ossia Hurricane Piper Hurricane Ryan Severe Tropical Storm Sonia Hurricane Tammy Hurricane Van Hurricane Winnie Hurricane Xantha Hurricane Yves Severe Tropical Storm Zola Hurricane Alan Hurricane Bernida Tropical Storm Celine Tropical Storm Deidre Tropical Storm Evan Tropical Depression Thirty-MC Other systems Season names Auxiliary list Category:Minecraft hurricane seasons Category:MonseurRoussil1997